Player-Made Dungeons
An exciting feature of the Chocolate Quest mod is that it allows you to export custom dungeons that you create. Exported dungeons can be made to spawn in the world and they can be shared with other people. This page is a place where you can share your own exported dungeons. Please edit this page and include a link to your custom dungeon. Register for a Wikia account. To use these dungeons, place the downloaded .schematic file into your .minecraft/config/Chocolate/Building/castles folder. The dungeon will naturally spawn in the world. Alternately you can place the file into your .minecraft/config/Chocolate/Building/test folder which allows you use the test.prop item to spawn the dungeon in-game. Dungeon Makers *ArloTheEpic (Dungeons ) * HingedPrism (Dungeons) * JustinScotch (Crimson Sanctum Dungeons) * Kakas123455 (Dungeons) * Roboliuta (Dungeons) HingedPrism's Dungeons Muscle Tower Progressive challenges, weapons and treasures await inside Muscle Tower. Each of the four difficulty-coded doors unleashes coordinated teams of warriors to battle outdoors. Inside are obstacle courses and boss fights and all the best treasures in the game. Challenging enough for multi-player. The tower is fully developed and decorated from top to bottom and even features music that plays automatically at key times. You must use the Chocolate Quest Resource Pack installed to hear the custom music. The tower sits on a 2 block thick pedestal of grass that has null-blocks all around the edge to make it blend nicely with the surroundings. For best results place the tower in a valley, 2 blocks below ground level. Please also use the HD texture pack that I designed for Chocolate Quest. Muscle Tower Diamond Door.png Muscle Tower Parkour.png Muscle Tower Treasure.png World Martial Arts Tournament Stadium - Coming soon! Just waiting for the next release of Chocolate Quest and the new mobs! Justinscotch/shamanish's Dungeons Crimson Sanctum Dungeons This series of dungeons tells the story of a mysterious undead cult. There is a separate dedicated page for the Crimson Sanctum series of dungeons that you should check out to learn more about the story. You will also find that Justin has created media to go along with his dungeons including awesome custom music and player-skins. Please use the Chocolate Quest Resource Pack on that is hosted on BDCraft.net. The resource pack includes custom music by Justin Scotch. The music will play automatically in some of his dungeons. Crimson Sanctum Monastery An evil Necromancer presides over the dark rituals of the undead in the chapel of the Crimson Sanctum Monastery. When you show up for church the congregation will come out to greet you and give you a warm welcome by knocking you into the lava! The Necromancer summons hordes of The Summoned Undead in battle and the crowd makes it quite difficult for you to attack him directly. You're in for a challenging fight! If you triumph over the Necromancer you will be rewarded with customized armor and other great loot. Crimson Dungeons Monastery Lava.png Crimson sanctum over view in a snowy flatland.png The mobs got angry -l.png Crimson Sanctum Corrupted Village The horror of the Crimson Sanctum Cult has touched this village and caused strange things to occur. The residents have fled or been murdered and only the horrible disciples of the Crimson Sanctum Cult remain. Crimson Sanctum Necromancer Taking a Lava Bath.png 2014-11-17 18.32.20.png 2014-11-17 18.44.19.png Crimson Sanctum Wither Crisis The Crimson Sanctum cult has come to town and they have unleashed a monster that threatens to destroy the whole place. Wither Crisis Village 1.png 2014-11-20 14.52.35.png 2014-11-20 14.25.29.png Marionette Valley A man named Shawn is delivering Marionette/puppets to the Crimson sanctum carnival when he starts to discover something odd about the marionettes and the area around him. Marionette Valley 2.png Marionette Valley 3.png Marionette Valley 4.png Crimson Sanctum Carnival Coming soon! Kakas123455's Dungeons Visit Kakas123455's dungeon page Abandoned tower This tower was once a watch tower where warriors rested until a mysterious man came and asked to stay here for the night. A dark curse fell upon the warriors and they all died. Now they serve their master... even in death. They say that there are some treasures that the warriors kept there. Kakas123455 Abandoned Tower 4.png Kakas123455 Abandoned Tower 3.png Kakas123455 Abandoned Tower 1.png Dragon's Lair Many have been slain in this lair... some of them resurrected somehow. The evil dragon awaits you in his lair! But the slain adventurers didn't come there without goodies... Kakas123455 Dragon Lair 4.png Kakas123455 Dragon Lair 2.png Kakas123455 Dragon Lair 1.png Roboliuta's Dungeons Abyss Tower : download place this schematic into config/Chocolate/Building/castles- folder Notes: there might be more then just walkers :)Category:Chocolate Quest Systems & InformationCategory:Justinscotch/shamanish's dungeonsCategory:ArloTheEpic's DungeonsCategory:Kakas123455's Dungeons